


Дело не в этом

by Serenada_san



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистер Харрис оставляет Стайлза на отработки, хотя сам не знает толком, почему. Или знает?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело не в этом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/gifts).



***  
\- Не думайте, что сможете просто отсидеть положенное время. Вы уйдете только после того, как решите все задачи. 

Стайлз Стилински, парень, вызывающий противоестественное желание ударить ученика, отложил телефон и предпринял попытку прожечь в Эдриане дыру взглядом. Провальную, конечно. Сколько их уже таких было, наглых, самоуверенных и глупых. Эдриану даже не пришлось отрываться от классного журнала, отследил всю цепочку реакции по звукам. Возмущенный вдох, стук сотового по столешнице, недовольное сопение. 

И в угадайку со временем Эдриан снова сам у себя выиграл. Или сам себе проиграл. Двадцать пять минут. С половиной.

\- Я закончил, - заявил Стилински и, подумав, прибавил: - Сэр. 

\- Задача номер сто девятнадцать, - скучающе протянул Эдриан. – И помимо основного задания вычислите массовую долю водорода в смеси. Будьте так любезны. 

На последних словах он удостоил жертву взглядом. Будь они сейчас в мультике, Эдриан обязательно поправил бы очки, а те зловеще блеснули бы. Стилински стремительно бледнел от злости, но от комментариев вновь удержался. Еще помнил, чем языкастость аукнулась ему в прошлый раз.

Потом Стилински посмотрел в учебник, прочитал задачу, отметил «звездочку», намекающую, что за пять минут тут не управиться, и все-таки открыл свой безразмерный, столь редко пребывающий в захлопнутом состоянии рот. 

\- Сэр, а может, я ее оставлю как домашнее спецзадание? Ну, типа, чтобы и дома не расслабляться. 

\- Задача сто девятнадцать, мистер Стилински, - сладко повторил Эдриан. – Право не торговаться с учениками – это слишком малая компенсация того, что мне приходится целыми днями выдерживать окружающее меня невежество. 

Стилински стиснул челюсти и, кажется, чуть не сломал ручку в пальцах. 

Эдриан не знал, почему делает это. Почему с ним. Стилински был далеко не самым глупым в этом их гормональном стаде подростков. Гринберг не мог отличить калий от кальция, Уиттмор с трудом объяснил бы внятно отличие органической химии от неорганической, у МакКолла не вызывали затруднений только типовые, простейшие реакции. Стилински умел думать, и поэтому Эдриан всучил ему сейчас задачу повышенной сложности. Зная, что Стилински справится. Попыхтит, посопит, побесится, но в итоге соберет в кучу свое расползающееся, расплывающееся радужными потеками внимание – и справится. 

Не в этом было дело. 

Эдриан несколько тягучих секунд смотрел на него, вбирая в себя картинку. Стилински что-то черкал на листке, подперев голову рукой и кусая губы. Прикидывал варианты решения, приблизительную схему вычерчивал или, поддавшись раздражению, рисовал мистера Харриса с козлиными рогами. Эдриан сморгнул и уставился в журнал, все еще наполовину незаполненный. Столбик фамилий перед глазами немного поплыл, потом встал на место.

Не в этом дело, не в этом. Не в успеваемости, даже не в поведении. Все шепчутся на уроках, все пытаются списывать, все опаздывают и иногда прогуливают. Стилински – даже меньше, чем остальные. Стилински не пропускал занятий, ни одного в этом году не пропустил. Эдриан не то чтобы следил, вовсе нет, просто как-то заметил, запомнил. Поведение? Видели и похуже. Стилински не дрался, не хамил учителям в открытую, получал хорошие отметки и дружил с МакКоллом. Еще он дружил с аддеролом, а больше особо ни с кем, насколько Эдриан знал. Не то чтобы он специально… не важно. 

Дело было не в этом. Просто Стилински бесил, а Эдриан в самом деле был немного козлом и никогда себя на этот счет не обманывал, вот и все. 

Бесил Стилински не глупостью, не умом, не поведением. Не чем-то конкретным или понятным. Он бесил так, как бесит простенькая онлайн-игрушка, от которой не можешь отлипнуть два часа кряду, даже если глаза слипаются, а утром рано вставать и снова тащить себя в чертову школу. Бесил как ледяная газировка, от которой щиплет в носу и ломит зубы, но которую хлещешь, потому что дико, невыносимо хочешь пить. Стилински бесил как любая крошечная зависимость, способная выбить из колеи, а то и вовсе пустить под откос. 

Эдриан рассказал Кейт Арджент об идеальном поджоге. Эдриан повел в тот клуб девятнадцатилетнюю смазливую блондинку. Эдриан затаскал по отработкам Стилински.  
Эдриан Харрис никогда не мог устоять. Поддаваться соблазнам все еще было лучшим способом их избежать, хотя Уайльда он вслух цитировал реже, чем Эйнштейна. 

Стилински сунул кончик ручки в рот и принялся ее лениво грызть, пренебрегая гигиеной во благо науки. Все-таки он бился над задачей. Она была интересной, и Эдриану хотелось ею с кем-то поделиться, но разбирать такое на уроке не было времени, а рассчитывать на любознательность учеников Эдриан перестал месяца через три после начала педагогической карьеры. Разве что Лидия Мартин могла бы от скуки решить ее, но Мартин – не Стилински. Не Стайлз. Которого, кстати, даже и зовут-то не так. 

В журнале размашистым неровным почерком вилась строчка «Стайлз Стилински», с четырьмя «отлично» напротив и двумя «хорошо». Эдриан сам не заметил, что снова смотрит на него. Настоящее имя Стилински он узнал не так давно, Финсток поделился открытием. Вывалил посреди очередной своей сумбурной речи и все подсмеивался, как это у людей фантазии на такое хватает. Эдриан тогда промолчал. Имя Стилински не показалось ему смешным. Оно было необычным, непривычным и по-своему красивым. Оно не нравилось своему владельцу – что ж, такое бывает. Только Эдриан решил для себя, что называть его кличкой не станет, так что это хорошо, что к большинству учеников он обращался по фамилии. 

Стилински утомился жевать пластмассовый колпачок и теперь водил ручкой по губам, рассеянно глядя в таблицу Менделеева, которая висела на стене рядом с ним. Губы у него были темно-розовые, и на этом в голове Эдриана врубился красный сигнал. 

«Нужно позвонить сегодня той шатенке», - решил он. Мысли ворочались с трудом, лицо девушки размазывалось в памяти, все пыталось преобразиться во что-то, чему в голове Эдриана было не место. Сара? Сьюзен? Как же ее зовут… В телефоне должно быть забито. 

И конечно, это от предвкушения приятного вечера в животе сладко, тепло поджималось, расходилось волнами, мягко сдавливало сердце и заставляло его выстукивать чуть чаще, чем следует. Тремя слогами с короткой паузой. 

\- Вы свободны, мистер Стилински. Можете идти, - сказал он ровно.

Стилински встрепенулся, покосился на портрет великого русского ученого, будто это от него пришло спасение, и неожиданно, вместо того чтобы пулей вылететь из кабинета, заметил:

\- Я еще не…

\- Закончите дома. А если нет – завтра оставлю вас еще на час. С тремя такими же задачами, - пообещал Эдриан. – Хотите? 

\- Нет. Однозначно нет.

Через минуту Эдриан был в классе один, наедине с журналом, который он не мог заполнить битый час.

В коридоре стихли шаги Стайлза Стилински, парня, вызывающего противоестественное желание. Точка.


End file.
